Unmasked
by C-loke
Summary: Years have changed the Naruto and his group of friends. Among those changes include the arising Akatsuki. Constant pressure will force feelings to be voiced. Yaoi NejixNaruto
1. Trouble

Title: Unmasked

Pairing: Naruto/Neji

Summary: Years have gone by, Naruto and the others are respectful members of Hidden Leaf Village. There is the continued threat of the Akatsuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them. I am not…I repeat…I am not writing for profit.

Chapter 1: Trouble

The breeze was cool as it caressed her skin softly. Even with her jacket on she could still feel the chill that raced down her spine. She glanced at the open windows into the dark night beyond, hoping for answers. She repressed a frustrated groan and silently moved dark blue hair that continued to fall into her face. When she did, she was amazed to see her pale hand trembling. She bit her lower lip as she hastily tucked her shaking hands into her coat pockets. She silver eyes glanced around the room, hoping that no one saw her frighteningly display.

The three other ninjas in the softly lit room were all busy keeping their eyes fixed upon the man at the open window.

No one said a word. At two o'clock in the morning, there was no objection to the secrecy of such a meeting.

Hyuga Hinata silently observed the three men. After seven years, many have praised the maturity of these men.

Leaning against a dark corner was the brooding face of Uchiha Sasuke. With one leg braced against the wall behind him and his arms crossed severely over his chest, he looked ever the silent avenger. Even if she could not see, she knew the dark gaze behind those dark bangs was focused on the man who called them here. It was especially hard to decipher any emotions from his body language when he wore his dark clock over his even darker ANBU uniform.

Even after all these years, she could not see the attraction that many found in such an unwelcome face. Yes, he was physically attractive, with his height and well-proportioned physique, but his personality was still chilling.

A quiet sigh turned her gaze to the man occupying one of the two chairs that were strategically position there for guests. He was tall as well, with a slender build and somewhat calm but bored expression upon his face.

He shifted in his chair and subconsciously straightened his jounin vest. Just looking at him, one would not believe the importance of such a man. He looked relaxed without a care in the world. Fools would think twice at the brilliance of this man's mind, for no man is better suited to be the advisor to the Hokage. Nara Shikamaru.

And then there was the other occupant, standing quietly with his arms relaxed at his sides, an ANBU captain, just like Sasuke: Her cousin and fierce protector, Hyuga Neji. Even with quiet authority, his blank stare did not rattle her as it use to. If she was being biased she refused to comment, for she felt and quite proudly, that her cousin was one of the handsomest men of her acquaintance. Indeed he was tall, towering over Sasuke's six foot two and equaling Shikamaru at six foot five. His long dark hair flowed down into the custom tie at the small of his back. His physique was broad but not too muscular. Still appearing slender, a deception in his dark cloak, he appealed to many women in Konoha.

She hide her smile when she remember just yesterday, Rock Lee started announcing that it was his personal duty to find a suitable companion for her cousin. Neji was not amused or grateful. He silently glared at Lee for a moment before shaking his head and walking away. That was the end of it, as well as lunch.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a decisive click drew her attention. In the silent room, all that was heard was the latching of windows, as they were closed shut. But she kept silent as she observed the man in front of her: the leader of her people and her most precious friend, Uzumaki Naruto. After he closed all windows, the Rokudaime Hokage, turned to his guests with a blank countenance upon his tanned face.

Many believed Naruto to be a very handsome man. But with his six-foot slender frame and golden complexion, he looked ethereal. His sun kissed hair was pulled back into a thick braid that caressed his waist. With his piercing blue eyes framed by long dark lashes, he personified a regal but hard edge.

In their youth, Hinata always thought Naruto adorable with his constant grin and whiskered cheeks. But in recent years, the face lost its baby fat and the whiskers faded gradually until his skin was soft and unblemished. Although she never thought to associate such a term to a man, she knew that Naruto was not merely handsome, but _beautiful_. She had no other word to describe him.

"How did it go Shikamaru?"

The waiting was over when Naruto's strong tenor broke through the silence. Everyone turned their gaze at the only seated man in the room.

Shikamaru straightened from his relaxed posture and met the Hokage's eyes. "It was as we predicted. He will not only stand with us, but he'll be sending Temari to aid as well."

"Did you inform Gaara of the enemy's moments, they are getting rather bold in their aggression against our allies?"

Shikamaru nodded his head in affirmation.

"Temari will be bringing in the statistical charts concerning their allies in the south. She should be arriving in the morning."

Naruto raised a slender eyebrow.

"She'll have to be working with you. She's more comfortable when you're with her."

He tried to seem light on the topic, but everyone could clearly see the amusement in his eyes, as well as the flush that spread over Shikamaru's face.

Before he could reply verbally Sasuke spoke.

"He's trying to draw us out, he knows he can not attack Konoha directly. What better way to taunt you by destroying the people who support you."

Naruto turned his gaze to the ANBU captain as he slowly sank into his seat behind his desk. He regarded Sasuke for a moment, before he nodded and closed his eyes. Moments past before he opened his eyes to pin Hinata with an unbreakable gaze.

Even with those hard blue eyes piercing her, she remained silent, waiting.

"Hinata….you have something for me?"

She nodded once before she reached inside her coat to pull forth a scroll. She confidently walked over to Naruto, even when she felt all eyes upon her. Handing it to the Hokage, she bowed before turning to leave the room.

"Hinata, do not leave yet. Since you went to such trouble to gather this information, it is only fair you are here to witness this."

She turned back and nodded in acceptance.

"As to the topic you were inferring Sasuke, Akatsuki are become bold. Under Itachi, they have become stronger. They are unpredictable now, dangerous and not to be underestimated. None of us have encountered Akatsuki in a while; we have no viable information on how strong they are."

Sasuke visible bristled when Naruto spoke of his brother's name.

"Shikamaru and I knew that this war was close approaching, so….I sent someone to spy for us in the Hidden Rain Village where I was last inform they were."

Naruto did not have to confirm whom the spy was when all the men looked at her.

For the first time that night, her cousin spoke up. After fixing her with a glare he turned his silver gaze unto Naruto.

"You let Hinata-sama spy on the Akatsuki? She could have easily been recognized. She could have been captured-"

As much as she loved her cousin, she was offended by the little faith he had in her skills as a shinobi. But before she could voice her displeasure, Naruto spoke to him.

"Hinata is a jounin of Konoha, she knew her duty, and performed it well. Are you questioning my authority, Captain?"

Enough was said in that soft reprimand that Neji stiffened. Naruto's voice was not raised but the undercurrent of irritation, even anger was present.

"My apologies Naruto-sama." Those were said with cold formality and repressed frustration.

Hinata watched the emotions that flickered in Neji's eyes, which few could understand.

She knew years ago that her crush for Naruto had changed into loving companionship of a close friend, even a brother. She remembered welcoming it with open arms. But before the midst was lifted from her eyes she failed to see that she was not the only Hyuga that was enamored but the blonde shinobi.

After her affections were transferred to Kiba, she began to see something in Neji's blank expressions that surprised her. There was a longing and enduring wistfulness that flashed through his eyes. They were so brief that she thought herself delusional, until she repeatedly saw it when regarding Naruto.

When Neji turned sixteen, she remember seeing him try to contain a blush to his cheeks when Naruto gave him a card and on impulse gathered the older teen into a bear hug.

She knew then…Neji was in love. Her heart went out to her cousin. For she knew he was a proud man, and would not approached Naruto about his feelings, and Naruto…well…

…..Naruto never had a clue about her crush on him.

The longing was present in Neji's eyes now, but just a flicker though; before he could control his emotions he narrowed his eyes in anger and clenched his fists.

She never confronted Neji about his feelings but she could guess that he has harbored these feelings since the Chuunin Exams.

Who could not help but love Uzumaki Naruto?

TBC

How was it? Review please…I want to know what you think.

This is my first Naruto fic. Should I continue this story?

Thanks!


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations

The reprimand was not loud or brutal, but it had the same effect. The room fell into silence as they waited for Neji to reply.

He did so as he bowed his head in humble apology and respect. But everyone in the room could see the clenched fists at his sides. All of the occupants knew of Neji's unwavering loyalty to Konoha and it's Hokage, but sometimes there were moments where outbursts such as this one did not characterize Neji's personality; his infamous detachments were lacking.

Naruto waved Neji's apology aside, "I understand your position Neji, but we all have a duty. Your cousin is a great shinobi, under her own trials as well as yours; or do you doubt your own tutelage?"

Neji saw the amusement sparking in the Naruto's eyes, so reframed from answering the taunt.

Clearly understanding that he was not going to get a reply, Naruto turned to glance at everyone in turn.

"This scroll that Hinata brought back for us contains information on each of their movements and plans. Now, keep in mind that these things may change but I trust that all of you will be cautious."

Sasuke pushed from the wall and approached the desk. He looked stiff and impatient as he glanced down at the scroll in Naruto's hand.

Naruto peered up at him through his bangs before he rolled his eyes and handed the scroll over to Sasuke.

"The reason why I called you here is this; I want those coordinates checked. I can't spare the other ANBU teams on this mission. This is a reconnaissance only, so you both have to agree on whose team is best utilized for it."

As he spoke Neji moved towards the desk to look at the scroll that Sasuke laid out in front of him.

There were a few moments of silence before Shikarmaru sighed as he stretched in his chair. His eyes met Naruto's and he nodded when the Hokage smiled as he stood from his desk and moved back towards the windows.

"When the decision for whose taking the mission is final, I'll be debriefing you on a few minor things. Until that is decided, you guys know where to find me."

Shikamaru stood from his seat and bowed to the Hokage's back. "I'll see you in the morning Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded without turning, and all that can be heard was a pop and hiss of smoke where Shikamaru's presence used to occupy.

Realizing that no one was paying her a mind, Hinata moved quietly towards the windows until she was standing next to Naruto. She turned to lean back against the sill of the window and studied Naruto's profile.

She smiled sadly when she saw the fatigue that illustrated across his smooth face. She reached out and pulled on his white robes. He was pulled out off his musing with a start, his lack of attention to his surrounding confirming his exhaustion. He almost fell on her before he regained his footing and frowned in disapproval down at her.

"You should have waited until morning for this meeting Naruto-kun, you're running yourself ragged. And if you keep frowning like that, you're going to have wrinkles before you turn twenty-five."

Naruto flicked the offensive lock of hair from her face and grinned down at her. Even through his laughing eyes, she could see the restless determination to prove her wrong.

"You're brassiness is starting to surprise me Hinata-chan, where was that shy and sweet girl I use to know? I'm starting to recognize what having an overbearing mother feels like."

Hinata puffed her cheeks as she tilted her chin up at him. The ongoing cheeky remarks between them always managed to bring them closer together. She considered him a best friend, maybe even like a brother.

Before she could come up with a reply she happen to glance over Naruto's shoulder to see both Sasuke and Neji staring at them.

She felt the blood moving warming to her face as she stared nervously at Neji's pale gaze. She managed to break away just as Naruto notice her inattention to their bantering. He turned and addressed the two ANBU captains.

"You both can get back to me on your decision in the morning. By then, Shikamaru will be his usual cheery self and all will be taken care of. Is that satisfactory for you both?"

When both men did not reply, Naruto grinned at them. "I'll take that as a yes. All right. You're dismissed."

They seem to awaken from their trance and Sasuke spoke first. "I'll be taking the mission Naruto. My team has been anxious to move again, so we'll be-"

"And this has nothing to do with a certain leader of Akatsuki?"

Sasuke breathe deeply, trying to regain his calm. "I'm doing this because we are the best team for this. My agenda with Itachi comes second to Konoha."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Both boys knew how much pain they dealt each other in the past because of their wavering trust.

"Make sure you're here 8 o'clock sharp. You'll go over the details with Shikamaru then."

Taking that as a dismissal, Sasuke bowed before disappearing in an array of smoke.

Naruto turned to glance from one Hyuga to the other. He bit his lip to keep a smile from forming on his face when he saw the discomfort the two were emitting.

"Well, I'm tired and I would like to catch a few hours of sleep. I still have a few things to sort out first, so…"

Hinata nodded in understanding. She moved closer to Naruto and squeezed his hand in farewell. She pulled away after a moment and walked towards her cousin. Neji glanced at her before he bowed to Naruto.

He turned on his heels and moved towards the doors with Hinata close by his side. With one quick look back, Hinata saw Naruto grin and wink at her with mischief of old twinkling in his eyes.

She could not help but smile back. Even now, Naruto could irritate her cousin, when no one was able to break through his façade. And he knew it too and always found ways to tease the ANBU captain.

After closing the double doors behind them, Hinata turned to see her cousin walking away with his posture stiff and formal. His cloak bellowed out behind him as he kept a brisk pace, very unlike his slow and precise footsteps that was the norm.

She was able to catch up at the foot of the stairs leading outside into the brisk night air.

"Why did you not just teleport home?"

"I prefer to walk tonight." The answer was short and clipped. She bit her lip and tried again.

"Are you alright Neji?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She sighed as she heard the undercurrent of his anger showing through.

"Well, I can understand if you want to walk, it is a beautiful night, but Neji our compound is on the other side of the village." She tried to sound demure and not sarcastic as she felt.

When she saw his pace soften and his face move from irritation to apathy she moved forward to walk beside him.

She watched him place his hawk mask on, she did not object, for he needed this to collect his thoughts and composure.

/A barrier to protect himself….Oh Neji./

They walked silently, both reflecting on their own thoughts when Hinata broke the silence.

"Neji, are you happy?"

"Emotions get you no where Hinata." Hinata smiled when she realized that after months of objections, Neji has learned not to use the title of Sama for Hinata anymore.

After Naruto became Hokage, one of the first things he did was address the Hyuga family of the promise he made years ago. His persistence and natural grace as a leader humbled the Hyuga family's resolve and they relented. Surprisingly they were not angered by it, for days after the official signing, Hinata felt a certain relief and happiness radiating through her clan members.

"Naruto was just teasing you cousin. He knows it irritates you easily when you're trying to be serious. You-"

Neji cut her off when he stopped in his tracks and in a soft and uncaring voice spoke, "Did you know that the Kazekage used to be Naruto's lover?"

She felt the blush bloom on her face, but she pushed it down when she realized with whom she was speaking to. Neji was never one to spread gossip, so her curiosity was evident.

"What are you-"

"It was after Uchiha decided that our village was not good enough for him anymore. Naruto left to train with Jiraiya-sama, he was able to get better acquainted with Gaara."

"Neji…how is this significant to anything we were discussing?"

Even when she could not see her cousin's eyes, she could still feel the intense emotion that he was trying to contain. She held her ground under his scrutiny without complaint. Waiting…for what…she did not know.

"It was Gaara's persistence upon Naruto for years following that event that made them lovers. The same with Sasuke."

Hinata's silver eyes widened in shock; she could not wrap her mind around what her cousin was trying to inform her.

/What? I don't….Neji, what are you saying? Sasuke and Naruto? Gaara/

"Neji, why do you spread such lies?"

Neji glanced around them before grabbing her arm and teleporting them home. She was surprised to see her room materialized before her eyes. She blinked to stop the room from spinning. All she could hear was Neji's quiet voice in the room.

"I realized that this was a conversation not spoken in the open like that."

She realized that Neji had turned on the lights as he removed his mask and turned to placed it on her table and removed his cloak to hang over the back of her chair. He closed the windows and leaned against the wall next to it.

"Seat down Hinata."

She did not argue and quietly took a seat on her bed. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to continue. But something in her dreaded what he was going to say. She was so confused and her erratic thoughts kept jumping around in her mind.

"We both know that Naruto is…he makes people believe in things…things they thought were impossible."

Hinata nodded, "He awakens people's spirit."

Neji's pale eyes turned to hold her gaze captive, before he nodded and continued, "Sometimes those people become obsessed."

Hinata bit her lip and tried to keep quiet. /Obsession./

"Uchiha was close to asking Naruto to be more than friends when Naruto managed to bring him back from Orochimaru's clutches. It did not start out that way, but Naruto's kindness and forgiveness, was Uchiha's balm. It would have happened if Uchiha did not impregnate Haruna."

Hinata remained speechless. Her surprise was evident in her voice. "How do you know all this Neji?"

"I've been keeping an eye on Uchiha as requested by Tsunade-sama. But I know deep down Hinata that you felt the tension back then."

Hinata did not acknowledge that statement, for they both knew that it was true.

"Both the Kazekage and Uchiha lost their hold on Naruto in different ways; Politics and marriage. Luckily, Naruto did not understand Sasuke's advances for what it was. But to our current dilemma…"

Hinata glanced at Neji with curiosity as well as a hint of dread. "Dilemma?"

"Did you not wonder why after all this time, Akatsuki is active again; after three years, they choose now to advance?"

"Uchiha Itachi.."

"has been trying for years to get his hands on Kyuubi. But just recently Naruto has finally merged with Kyuubi, becoming one entity. Accepting each other as one being means that Akatsuki should not be so interested…Naruto is beyond their grasp."

Hinata fidgeted in her seat on the bed. Neji pushed away from the wall and moved to seat on the chair facing her bed. Neji's stoic gaze affected her now. She began to frown. "Neji…tell me."

Neji leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. He held her gaze for a few painful moments before he shook his head.

"Don't you get Hinata?"

"…."

"Uchiha Itachi knew that this day would come…where he would not have to follow the Akatsuki leader's orders. Uchiha himself would lead, and he would wait patiently for Naruto to merge with Kyuubi. And when he did, he would strike. But not to kill; only to conquer."

Realization came to dawn on Hinata, and horror of fate ran down her spine in chills. She shook her head in denial.

"Hinata…Akatsuki is planning to take the Hokage. I think Naruto knew about this. Uchiha's obsession with him, that's why you were sent out before official word of their actives were common knowledge."

"Obsession?"

"Uchiha Itachi is obsessed in claiming the center of Konoha. Hinata, do you understand? Naruto-"

"Itachi is trying to get his hands on Naruto….Neji. Neji, what are we going to do? Who else knows of this?"

"Shikamaru is the only other. I'm only telling you, because you must be prepared when the Akutsuki appear."

"Why me?"

Neji glance away from her, his shoulders tensed and his jaws clenched. It was quick, but not quick enough that she saw the pain that flashed through his eyes; the strong emotion that he tried to hide from her and repress from the object of their discussion.

"You're the only person I trust to protect him if anything manages to get past me."

TBC

I hope you like it.

I would like to thank the people who reviewed.

Night Air

Masako

Akume

Meemei

Prettybeka

KinOf Dragons

xWishxUponxAxStar

Hunter Hatake

Hirondelle

MissNaye

Agni

Blue-genjutsu

Penny

Thanks Again. Reviews welcome.


	3. No Choice

Title: Unmasked

Pairing: Naruto/Neji

Summary: Years have gone by, Naruto and the others are respectful members of Hidden Leaf Village. There is the continued threat of the Akatsuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them. I am not…I repeat…I am not writing for profit.

Recap: From previous chapter

"Why me?"

Neji glance away from her, his shoulders tensed and his jaws clenched. It was quick, but not quick enough that she saw the pain that flashed through his eyes; the strong emotion that he tried to hide from her and repress from the object of their discussion.

"You're the only person I trust to protect him if anything manages to get past me."

Chapter 3: No Choice

Hinata tried not to tremble as silent dread ran up her spine. Everything was moving too fast for her to process. So many secrets, so many unanswered questions; the future of Konoha was being questioned, the very heart of the village, their Hokage, might be in danger.

She wanted desperately to believe that Naruto was safe, but in her heart she knew that Neji was right. Even before Naruto was Hokage, he was well known by both enemy and ally. Now that he held the title of leader to Konoha, the animosity of other villages have doubled.

/Naruto/

Neji silently observed as Hinata tried to digest all of the information, he watched as her face turned pale and she began to fidget. As if on queue, her hands began their nervous twitching.

He reached over and grasped her hands. Her pale eyes stared back at him with barely concealed anxiety. He tried to comfort her the only way he knew how. He briefly squeezed her hand before he let her hands go and turned his face towards the window and the outside that was swallowed by the darkness.

He knew that by saying these things he was just frightening his cousin, but he wanted her to be ready for anything. No matter how strong their Hokage was the Akutsaki would exploit anything to weaken Naruto. Especially where Itachi was concerned.

Neji felt Hinata's scrutiny, but he was too far into his thoughts to acknowledge her. He knew that he could trust Hinata to protect Naruto, even with her life. It pained him, but many things have happened in the recent years concerning Naruto that he was weary of how to proceed. The Hokage was a shrewd leader and skilled and powerful ninja, but to those he trusted he tended to be kind and generous. That was Neji's fear, that Naruto's trusting nature will get him kill.

"Don't underestimate him, Neji."

Neji train of thought was disturbed by Hinata's soft voice. He turned his head to glance at her, only to find her face grim and determined. He felt himself relax when he faced this Hinata; the brilliance of the Hyuga was always present in her posture whenever she was like this and it put Neji's mind at ease. She was the Hyuga heir, and he felt pride and content when she displayed it so.

"Neji, he's not the Hokage for nothing. He cannot be so easily manipulated. It's just a façade, which seems to work perfectly if his own Anbu captain is fooled so."

Neji continued to remain stoic as he stared at her.

Hinata sighed as she smiled sadly at her cousin, "Make me understand Neji. I…I know my duty, but I love Naruto, he is my most precious friend, I have to understand how the intensity of all…"

"…"

Hinata tried not to push when he saw the closed look fall over her cousin's face. She knew how sensitive Neji was to anything-concerning Naruto's personal life, but if she was guessing, Naruto's life was connected to the whole ordeal. She kept repeating to herself that it was to ensure the Hokage's safety that she wanted to be pervaded to such information.

/It had nothing to do with helping Neji find happiness./

/Absolutely not./

Her silent musing left Neji to drown himself into memories and painful reminders of things that he rather forget.

Back then, he resolved himself to the simple fact that he could never express such feelings. He was only fourteen and infatuated with a being that paid him no mind. Someone whom only saw him as a distant comrade; it had frustrated him to watch as the blonde continued to tirelessly pursue the promise he made to his female teammate. His determination to bring back his best friend drained him of hope until one day he just vanished from the village.

For days Neji's concern was not eased as he continued to wonder if Naruto was all right and safe. He tried to quell these feelings when Hinata started her silent observations of him. He knew of his cousin's affections for the blonde ninja, so he tried to be indifferent to her constant talk of Naruto.

It was two years later that Neji was subjected to the brutal reality of Naruto's life outside the shinobi world.

Neji stood silently between Lee and Tenten as they watched their sensei retrieve the scroll from the Hokage. Tsunade rolled her eyes as Gai started shouting about something or other before she gestured for them to leave.

"_Alright, now leave, I have to get back to my nap…er I mean paper work. JUST GO!"_

_Gai hurried his team out the door before shaking his head mournfully. "The difficulties of being Hokage."_

_Neji shared a glance with Tenten, neither could tell if their sensei was serious or not. But neither was given the time to contemplate as their sensei shouted his excitement._

"_YOSH! Come team, we have a mission of great importance. The Hokage wants us to deliver a message to the Kazekage."_

_Tenten groaned. "That's important? It seems trivial for all of us to go, just to deliver a message."_

_Gai shook his head at them. "This scroll is top priority, only for the Kazekage's eyes. Let us go. We have much to do. We will meet at the western gate in three hours."_

_Not letting his team say anything else, Gai disappeared and left the three teenagers to themselves._

…………………………

_As they passed through the forest Neji kept wandering about the scroll in his sensei's possession. Even during the meeting with the Hokage Gai-sensei was very quiet and whispering to Tsunade-sama, not like his usual deafening roar that brought people to his attention. Neji was tempted to move closer to the two adults to eavesdrop, but was able to contain himself… barely._

_Gai halted their progress and turned to his team. For once their sensei was serious as he explained to them the situation._

"_We're almost there…now, the Kazekage knows to expect us. You are to be respectful to the sand-nin, our behavior will reflect upon the Hokage and what she wants to be done in her scroll, understood?"_

_Neji only raised an eyebrow in question at that, but he nodded with his other two teammates._

"_YOSH! THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY IN ALL OF YOU. LET'S GO!"_

"_So much for that second of sanity." Tenten murmured as she watched Lee shout back an affirmative._

…………………………

_Under an hour, they found themselves at the gates to sand village. The shinobis guarding the gate nodded to Gai when they glanced over the scroll that Gai presented to them._

"_The Kazekage is waiting, Tenchi will escort you to the tower."_

_A female shinobi stepped forward and gestured for them to follow her. Neji kept pace with Tenten as they watched Lee try and flirt with the sand-nin. Tenten snickered when their guide sniff in dismissal at the comrade before quickening her pace._

"_Sakura would be so disappointed Lee."_

_Lee struck a pose for them, with his blindingly white smile he exclaimed, "Sakura will always be first in my heart. SAKURA!"_

………………

_As they waited outside in the reception area for the Kazekage, Neji closed his eyes and tried to seem oblivious to the sand-nin's obvious admiration. To be fair, she was attractive, with short dark brown hair and green eye that kept peering at him through long locks of her bangs. She was of average height with tanned skin and toned slender form. She would have been an interesting person to associate with. But Neji could care less if she was posing for him naked; his thoughts were occupied and not likely to change in the near future. _

_He came to accept his attraction to Naruto. His confusion before was valid, for he never in his life found a male attractive. Until he met Naruto, he always assumed that his mild interest in the opposite sex would increase when he grew older. He still found women attractive, but men have never held an attraction for him. So he was extremely baffled when he found Naruto to be an exception._

_He found nothing feminine about Naruto, all his characteristics were definitely male; his physical and psychological features were highly attractive to Neji. Naruto was just special…someone that has come to understand Neji like no other, someone who melted his cold heart with just one smile, who pierce his very being with his intense blue eyes. _

_Someone that Neji could quietly admire without hesitation; his own precious person ……whom he knew was completely 'straight.'_

_Neji opened his eyes to see Tenten motioning to the open door that led into the Kazekage's office. He stood from his seat and followed her in, realizing that during his musing, Lee and Gai were already in the office waiting for them. They all bowed respectively to the Kazekage. _

_The sand village leader motioned for them to seat. There was a quiet pause as they all stared at the leader of sand._

_The red-haired leader was only fifteen years old and already he was commanding his village with proficiency that rivaled those of Tsunade-sama. Sometimes he wondered if Gaara ever experienced anything beyond his duty of Kazekage._

"_I will read the scroll and decide. Until then, you are welcome to stay. Temari."_

_Neji turned to see the Kazekage's sister open a side door and step through. Instead of turning to her brother she smirked at them. "Let's go people."_

_Gai turned to his team and nodded, "Go with her, I have some things to discuss with the Kazekage."_

_They did not question his decision. They followed the blonde outside and were greeted with Tenchi. Temari frowned at the other shinobi. "What is it, Tenchi?"_

_The younger girl glanced at Neji for a brief moment before speaking, "I'll escort you and your guests Temari-sama."_

_Temari was about to object when Lee agreed for them, "Yes, please. We would like the extra company. Temari-chan, would that be alright?"_

_Temari raised an eyebrow at the endearment that Lee included in her name. She shrugged as she continued on. "You'll be staying at the Kazekage manor while you continue your stay at the village."_

_Tenten moved up to Lee and whispered, "Temari-chan? Getting a little cocky Lee. Not everyone is going to find that funny." _

_They continued to chat amongst themselves as they followed Temari through the streets. Neji spared Tenchi a glance when he felt the girl walk up to him. Their stride fell into step as they watched the friendly banter between Neji's teammates. They all stopped in their tracks when Tenten shouted in excitement._

"_Naruto!"_

_Neji stiffened at that exclamation, before he turned in the general direction that Tenten was waving at. He calmed his beating heart and equalized his breathing. Lee grinned as he recognized their leaf comrade. Even with the crowded streets and light-colored buildings, Naruto was not hard to spot. He was not alone though. A dark clothed male was with him, and from his facial paint and the bandaged pack strapped to his back, Neji realized that this must be Temari other brother, Kankuro. _

_Neji let out the breath that he realized he was holding for over two years. Naruto was alright; he seemed perfectly healthy._

_From ten yards away, Naruto waved at them as he and his companion moved towards them._

_Neji used that time to observe the change in Naruto; after two years of the blonde shinobi's absence, visible change was evident. He wasn't short any longer. He seemed to be in equal height to his companion. Neji was surprised to see that Naruto was not wearing his usual fashion of orange and blue. He was in fact shrouded in a white long sleeve shirt and standard black shinobi pants, over he shirt was a dark green vest._

_The two ninjas joined the group and they all watched as Lee rushed over to Naruto and clamped an arm over the blonde shinobi's shoulder._

"_NARUTO…THE FIRES OF YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY FOR YOU. WE HAVE MET AGAIN MY RIVAL!"_

_Naruto grinned at the green clad male before chuckling. "I thought Neji was your rival."_

_Lee posed for them and grinned happily at Naruto. "I have more than one rival Naruto."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "Good luck keeping track of that Lee."_

_Tenten came forward and greeted Naruto. She smiled warmly up at him, "How are you Naruto? We've all been wondering where you've been all this time you know? What are you doing here?"_

_Naruto grinned sheepishly at them, "Well, I've been with Jiraiya-sennin. I've been training with him."_

_Tenten nodded, "You've…grown Naruto. You look very…um…you look good." She blushed when she realized that he was towering over her now._

_Lee nodded in agreement; in surprise Lee reached behind Naruto and pulled his hair over his shoulder._

"_Naruto…you grew your hair."_

_Neji and Tenten glanced at the gold plaited hair that fell over Naruto's shoulder. They watched as Naruto snorted as he flicked the long thick braid over his shoulder letting it swing back to lie serenely along his back._

"_It wasn't a matter of liking this particular hair style, when you're on the road, you have no time to go to a barber. And after the first hair cut from Jiraiya, I don't want to repeat that experience."_

_Tenten giggled, it was so unlike her, but Neji had to wonder if it had something to do with her nervous glances at Naruto. "It suits you." A slight blush to her cheeks followed her quiet remark._

_Neji turned his head to hide the slight tilt to the corner of his mouth. /I guess I'm not the only one./_

"_How are you Neji?"_

_Neji tried to repress the startled sound that almost burst from his throat. He mentally scolded himself, he was never this nervous in his life. At the same time he was content to see Naruto after such a long absence. _

_He stoic silver gaze fastened onto Naruto as he nodded his head in greeting, "Hmm..Naruto."_

_Neji's indifference didn't faze the blonde as he chuckled at the Hyuga. Neji ignored him as he turned to Temari and gestured to her. She met is gaze and turned to address the new arrivals, "We're going to the house. Are you to coming?"_

_Kankuro shook his head before nudging Naruto with his elbow. He smirked when he saw the blonde sway slightly to the side as he glared at him._

"_No, we're suppose to report to Gaara after we got back. We'll see you later."_

_After saying farewell to them, Naruto and Kankuro walked away. Neji watched them walk away, and for a brief and inane moment he thought that the next time he saw Naruto again would be in another two years._

……………………

_That night Neji turn his head and glanced across the room to the occupant of the other bed. Lee was sound asleep and wasn't likely to wake up any time soon. He peered over at the wall clock through the gloom of the room, 2 am, he sighed softly as he sat up and quiet swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He made sure that Lee was still asleep before he moved to the open window and exited._

_It was a cool night in Sunagakure as he jumped from up onto the roof of the manor. He took in the sight of the sleeping village; the moon gleamed over the rooftops and made the sand glisten. He admitted that hidden sand village had its beauty, even if the residents were odd. He smirked as he thought to earlier that evening when Naruto and Kankuro came back. Kankuro and Temari took turns teasing Lee about his wardrobe._

_He really wasn't paying attention, for he was more interested in what Naruto, Gai and Tenten were discussing. Naruto was telling them about what he and his sensei have been doing for the past two years. It seemed that Naruto was a chunin, courtesy of the Chunin Exam that was held at Amegakure no Sato, explaining Naruto's green vest. In between that explanation Tenten remarked proudly that Neji and Lee were chunin as well; which Naruto immediate congratulated them on. _

_Gai-sensei, not being able to hold to his curiosity any longer asked about Jiraiya-sennin. Naruto informed them about Jiraiya's perverted thrills, which he was doing more of his research and for Naruto to wait in Sunagakure until his return._

_He kept to himself the whole night, seeming indifferent to everyone around him. But every time Naruto laughed at something Tenten said Neji felt his inside clench and his brow perspire._

_He shook his head at his melancholy; he knew how he felt, how he wanted Naruto as his lover but in the real world Naruto was only fifteen, and Neji highly doubted that Naruto would welcome his advances even if he was gay. Naruto barely spoke to him after their Chunin Exam._

_He froze in his place as he heard something coming from the other side of the roof. He quiet moved towards the sound making sure to keep himself out of sight. He doubted that anyone would be foolish enough to spy on the Kazekage manor._

_He glanced around before he spotted a small bricked room that probably led a staircase down into the manor, he swiftly made his way towards the shadows it provided and slowly peered around the corner._

_There sitting on the rooftop together was Naruto and Gaara. They seemed oblivious to everything around them. They were speaking in low tones, but Neji could still make out what they were discussing. Naruto's voice carried over to him._

"_Jiraiya will be here soon."_

"…"

"_Gaara, don't do this. It's bad enough that Temari is on my case about leading you on. If she only knew how her little brother acted around his guests."_

_Neji frowned at the teasing note he heard in Naruto's voice, in the moonlight Neji could make out Naruto's features. He was smiling serenely at Gaara before nudging the silent Kazekage._

"_Temari wouldn't care."_

_Naruto threw back his head and laughed out loud. Neji watched as Gaara stared at the blonde shinobi with undisguised hunger in his green eyes. "I think she would Gaara, if she knew how much you have been persuing me, you can't take no for answer. I should be flattered."_

"_You weren't complaining every single time it happened."_

_Naruto leered at the red haired young man. "You gave me no choice, how could I refuse you, after all…you are the Kazekage. That just won't do to disobey."_

_Naruto's laughter was silenced by Gaara's mouth pressing against the blonde ninja's. Naruto moaned into the kiss before he wrapped his arms around the sand-nin and pulled him close. Neji turned away from the scene as he tried to regulate his erratic breathing pattern. His surprise was second to the remorse he felt at the scene he witnessed. Naruto and Gaara. Naruto and Gaara. Naruto…was sleeping with Gaara._

………………………

Neji remembered the shock and hurt as if they happened just a few moments ago. After that night, he had to keep reminding himself that Naruto was more than he let anyone else see. The fair-haired shinobi was always surprising them, and yet hiding from them, even in plain sight.

He distinctively remembered not being able to keep his mind from wondering the couple of days after that night. Every time he saw Naruto and Gaara together, he would remember what he saw. Time seemed to pass in a blur to Neji then, even after the kidnapping attempt on the Kazekage, Neji was distant and aloof. He pulled away from his emotions so he could observe more closely what happened around him and it was because of that he concluded the real reason that they were in Sunagakure in the first place. The danger to the Kazekage was anticipated and they were there to make sure that nothing happened, and even Naruto's sudden appearance was not a coincidence. Of course he was concerned for his lover.

Neji also remembered the bitterness he felt when he watched Naruto disappear with Jiraiya a couple of days after the incident. _Only staying long enough to make sure that his lover was alright before he left again. _Leaving behind Neji and his unspoken emotions.

He gritted his teeth in anger at his sentimental lapses, he tried to pushed these feelings to the corner of his mind as he willed himself to focus on the here and now.

He cleared his throat before raising his head to meet the steady stare of Hinata's eyes. He recognized the determination and loyalty for Naruto reflecting in those pale eyes so similar to his own. He had no choice, Hinata will push and he will eventually fold under her concern.

"I never underestimated Naruto's strengths Hinata, it is other people's constant pressure on the Hokage that keeps me on edge. I don't really know the specific reason their liaison never continued but it was partly political; a Kazekage puts his village first right?"

Hinata nodded in agreement. She knew that Naruto would have thought along those lines as well, his noble nature would never cause the village any real danger, even at the expense of his own happiness.

"Uchiha Sasuke is another matter. As I told you before, Tsunade-sama assigned me to keep an eye on him when Naruto brought him back after his three year absence. She had the right idea to keep an eye on him, for even though he agreed to serve Konoha again, he was still unstable."

Neji clenched his jaws in frustration. "During his probation, Naruto was one of the few of us of the orginial genin teams that accepted and helped Sasuke. And trust me, Sasuke did not make it easy on Naruto."

Hinata shook his head at that statement, for she too remember the hardship that Naruto went through to help Sasuke engrain himself back into Konoha. The harsh treatment and insults that Sasuke tortured Naruto with. And yet, Naruto remained true to his friend, and eventually Sasuke accepted his friendship and slowly he took his role again as a Konoha shinobi.

"I know how Sasuke acted back then, sometimes I wonder how Naruto could take it calmly. But Naruto never gives up on a friend. I would be flattered by the attention as well if I was Sasuke."

Neji sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair. He had to agree with Hinata, but he wasn't about to verbally state the fact.

"No matter what the impression Sasuke may have had, Naruto always considered him as a friend, nothing more. But I think Sasuke wanted more, which Naruto was oblivious to. And on one fateful night, Sasuke's impatience for Naruto's affections led to a drunken mistake with Haruno Sakura. Thus…"

Hinata smirked, "Thus, the hurried wedding between Sasuke and Sakura. A mistake…leading to a pregnancy. And of course, Sasuke had no choice, but to marry. Oh poor Sakura, marrying for less than love."

Neji snorted at that. He met Hinata's gaze with a glare of intent. "I don't think Haruno was very saddened by that fact. She finally found a way to trap Uchiha, trust me when I say that she's not complaining."

Hinata frowned at him. She could clearly hear the amusement in his voice, and she didn't have to guess to why he was amused. With Sakura's clutches on Sasuke, Neji was not worried on that front. But Neji didn't have to be so insensitive to the circumstances.

"At least Uchiha Uzaki turned out fine."

Neji could not hold in a smirk at his cousin's valiant effort to see the good in everything. "Uchiha's son is an arrogant little brat, just like his father. He's only four years old, and yes he seems to be a clan genius, but he's starting to remind me of Sasuke. And that is a bad thing."

Hinata kept quiet. There was no need to defend the Uchiha clan against Neji, he would never forgive Sasuke for his abandonment those years ago. Especially when Naruto was involved in the suffering. It was kind of sweet to see her stoic cousin this protective over a man he would never admit to loving.

Neji cursed under his breathe before he stood and started toward the window. Without meeting her gaze he spoke again. His voice was strained. Hinata now knew why he turned his face away from her; if his voice was evidence, he was very vunerable, his façade cracking.

"Uchiha Sasuke may be honor bond not to start anything with Naruto, but his brother is not. Itachi will come for the Hokage, and he will use this village as incentive. Naruto will do anything to secure Konoha's safety."

Hinata stood as well and moved toward her cousin, but she did not try to touch him. "Itachi would not dare challenge Naruto. He is no match to the Hokage. Naruto is not so easily defeated by that traitor!"

Her voice was shaking with her fury, he would not be surprised if she had woken up the whole house. He turned around and held her shoulders trying to calm her shaking nerves.

"Hey…" Neji's soft voice silently relaxed her angry explosion. She smiled in gratitude, but her cheeks were warm from embarrassment.

"You're right. Nothing is going to happen to Naruto, especially with you there with him. No one should underestimate Hyuga Hinata." The attempt at humor was generous.

Hinata tilted her head to the side and glance at Neji through her bangs. She smiled gently at him.

"And what would Hyuga Neji do? How will you take it when Naruto has to make a final choice for this village?"

Seeing his confusion, Hinata elaborated.

"What will you do when the man you're in love with has to make the choice alone?"

She watched as Neji stiffened and moved away from her. She was sad to see that his face grew cold and unyielding to her. She knew without a doubt that he felt cornered but she had no choice. If the uncomfortable truths about Naruto's past is any lesson, Neji should say something before it's too late.

"Neji…"

Hinata's words died in her throat at the glare that Neji sported. He was angry, but she didn't back down. This needed to be addressed…something that has been waiting for years now. She was determined to help heal her cousin.

"Neji-"

"You are trending on dangerous ground Hinata, things you know nothing about."

He voice was quiet but vicious. She still remembered a time when he spoke to her thus. It was still hurtful and full of venom. But she knew now what was behind it; pain and he was trying with all his might to hide that hurt.

"I know how it feels to love-"

"Love? Are you out of your mind Hinata!" Neji leaned over her and whispered harshly.

Steeling her voice, she confronted him head on. Lifting her chin and standing erect, posture of noble blood, she was not going to succumb.

"I've seen you Neji, you may seem indifferent to everyone around you, but I can see. I'm not blind, no matter how much you hide, I know how you feel; you have to tell Naruto how you feel….before it's too late."

From the set of Neji's stubborn jaw and his narrowed silver eyes, she knew he was not grateful to her for her meddling.

"If he doesn't know about your feelings, then how can you be sure that he would reject you?"

"…"

The silence was deafening, Hinata switched her weight from one foot to the other, waiting anxiously. She clasped her hands in front of her heart and waited.

His glare did not falter, but he turned his gaze from her to the window and beyond. Both male and female Hyuga stood there silently, one waiting and one deciding. Hinata was pulled from her musing when Neji cleared his throat and pinned her with his emotionless eyes.

"This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves, Hinata. You will do your duty and I will do mine. Goodnight cousin."

To her dismay, Hinata watched silently as Neji walked over to the chair and picked up his cloak and draped it over his shoulders before placing his mask back on. And with the mask firmly in place, her wish to see the exact emotion swimming in his eyes was destroyed.

/When will the mask come off Neji/

She bit her lip as Neji turned to her and inclined his head in farewell before moving towards the door.

/Just one more time, Hinata./

"Doesn't he deserve the right to make his own choice? Don't you own him as least that Neji?"

Neji paused with his hand on the door, before he shook his head. "This has nothing to do with choices Hinata…. It never did."

His voice was so soft that she had to strain to hear it. The door closed behind him and Hinata stood there trembling with silent tears streaming down her pale face.

………………….

Neji stood in the middle of his room unmoving. All he could hear was his erratic breathing that filled the silence. He felt cold, so very cold. A strong feeling of nausea ran through his body. His throat tightened with repressed burdens, for a moment he could not see anything but his own darkness…his own pain closing in on him.

With badly trembling hands he pulled the mask away from his face and let it drop to the floor. Slowly, he raised his hand and touched his face; in the soft light of the moon that spilled into the room from the window, Neji gazed down at his retreating hand with wonder. His fingertips sparkled with moisture. He tasted the salty tears that silently fell down his face; they were bitter and full of anguish. He swallowed down the sob that threatened to escape as he felt his strength leave him.

Without shame of an audience, Neji fell to his hands and knees. Under moonlight, he watched the teardrops fall to the floor. /Duty, comes first. Always./

/Always./

TBC…………..

Review please!


End file.
